


A Special Place in Hell

by LanxBorealis



Series: Alternate Universes [7]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Bill is a literal pedo, Dipper is like 15 or smth, Dipper is oblivious, First Meetings, Human Bill Cipher, Kid Dipper Pines, Kinda, Lust at First Sight, Mabel is Oblivious, Pedophilia, Pining, Sexual innuendos, Someone keep this man away from children oh my god, Sugar Daddy AU, Unrequited Lust, bill's POV, everyone is oblivious, it's still awful tho this is completely awful, just gonna warn you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanxBorealis/pseuds/LanxBorealis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The CEO of Mindscape Industries, Bill Cipher, leads a school tour and happens to, more or less, meet someone extraordinary.</p><p>Oh, and the things he wants to do to that boy in the blue and white cap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Place in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This was loosely edited lmao tell me if I made any mistakes okay?  
> Bill is completely awful in this and is a literal Pedophile as in he has the mental disorder.  
> This is also predominantly in his POV  
> If anything in the tags bothers you, I suggest not reading this. Not my fault if you read this and get uncomfortable.

Bill Cipher was a busy man.

There was no doubt about it. Running a company as successful as his was a time and soul consuming job.

Some would say it sucked his very heart out.

Others argued that CEO Bill Cipher never had a heart to begin with.

Bill did not care for the labels others placed on him, whether they be grand or ill. He had no time for little minds and their large gossiping mouths regurgitating whatever shit they had consumed in some marketed tabloid or another. He was a visionary, a mind marked with great intellect, and petty people couldn't even begin to dream of tearing his empire down.

Despite his opinions on the paltry people beneath his worth, Bill Cipher still knew of the power the press had whether that power be to his detriment or not.

With that thought in mind, Bill plastered on his best, most award-winning, awe-inspiring smile, and stepped out of the lone elevator he had been riding and onto the obsidian tiles of his gilded lobby.

As soon as his presence was seen- all broad shoulders, dark skin, silky honey hair, and sly mismatching blue and hazel eyes, the movement within the mass of small bodies ceased. Countless eyes rolled to land on him, taking in his solid form with confusion, with amazement, and, Bill's favorite, with a little fright.

His stomach churned pleasantly at the attention and Bill pushed the heat already swirling in the pit of his gut away, disregarding the little tickles of daydreams teasing the back of his mind.

This was no time to play and squander about. This was business.

Bill grinned widely, his pearly incisors glinting under the fluorescent lights of his lobby. With a hidden side glance to the narrow-eyed reporter lurking in the corner of the room, Bill raised his hand and gave the crowd a small, friendly wave. He forced his shoulders to relax and round into a more welcoming position and his teeth unclenched.

"Hello, Mister Cipher!"

Bill turned, his smile never wavering as a tall figure floated to his side. Her red hair bobbed with the regulations forced upon her by the school and her green dress spoke of nothing but prudish tastes deemed acceptable by a board of trustees that most likely did not even know the very definition of _teenager._

"Hello, Miss Feylie," Bill greeted, proffering his hand. Her eyes gleamed as she took it and Bill suppressed a wider grin at the strong grip she had.

She would have been beautiful if she were _younger._

"I just want to say thank you for allowing my class an opportunity to actually meet you and ask questions," She gushed, dropping his hand and folding her own in front of her.

"Oh, of course. It's my pleasure, really," Bill dismissed with a wave. The man didn't even need to think of his rehearsed speech as he gave it, each word drilled into his head by his own self over the years of paranoia he suffered of nosy, conspiring reporters. "These children are our future, are they not? One day they will be the ones to alter the world and as the ones who are the world-shakers of today, it is our job to lead them on the correct path."

Miss Feylie nodded sagely, soaking up every slimy word that dripped out of Bill's sly mouth. She turned back to her class, back ramrod straight. Her features melted from gratitude to the stern face of a seasoned school veteran. She whistled sharply, snapping attention back on her and slicing the growing roar of talking in two.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to the CEO of Mindscape Industries, Bill Cipher. Having donated to Northwest High for years, he has been irreplaceable in terms of some of our school's finances and programs. He is also nice enough to be the one to lead our tour today, taking time out of his personal schedule so I expect all of you to be on your best behavior." Miss Feylie leveled a hot glare at her students.

Most squirmed under her glare, even their shuffling falling silent. That is, all but two teens in the back of the group.

Bill's eyes darted over to where their whispers floated into the air even before Miss Feylie.

"Mister and Miss Pines!" Miss Feylie snapped. Her tensed shoulders trembled and ire brewed and dripped from every word slipping from her lips.

Both children jumped at the sound of their names being called and twin mocha pools peeked from thick locks of chestnut hair. Their cheeks were flushed a deep crimson and abject horror and humiliation painted ugly pictures over their previously giggling face.

"S-sorry…" The girl of the two twins chirped. Her ears burned red and she quickly put her face down at the sight of the two adults.

However, Bill's eyes were not on her at all as Miss Feylie forgave them. No, his eyes were still lingering over the boy on her right. His hat did nothing to hide the precious, bouncy curls framing his soft round face. His deep eyes brewed in lingering embarrassment and though his lips were pressed into a thin line, Bill could still tell they shined thick with natural red.

Bill shifted between his feet, folding his perspiring hands behind his back and squeezing his fingers together tightly. Dark thoughts bubbled in the back of his mind and boiled in the rising heat in the pit of his gut. Bill, however, merely bit his bottom lip tightly, not quite drawing blood.

_One. Two. Three._

Bill tore his eyes off the teen boy who had _such soft looking skin…._

"I am so sorry for them, Mister Cipher-" Miss Feylie started, only to be cut off with a dismissive wave of Bill's hand.

"It's no problem at all. Children will be children," Bill said smoothly. He glanced over to the reporter again. She was still watching him with narrowed eyes, but her lips were quirked into a smile of societal acceptance.

"How about we get on with the tour?" Bill offered instead, clapping his hands together.

Bill turned on his heel, ignoring the calls of the teacher besides him to her students and instead lead the group of children over towards the stairwell.

The explanation of his exact business flowed off of the CEO's lips like river water over smoothed stones, each word ringing with clarity. Bill gave no thoughts nor care for the mechanical things he was saying, his mind already starting to wander away from reality.

Pines. Pines. _Pines._ The boy with the chestnut hair and quivering lips. The boy who so easily clung to his fear like humans to the pitiful lives they lead.

Bill bit back the groan rumbling in his chest. Reaching the next floor easily enough, he lead the children through the myriad of cubicles and rushing workers, explaining how exactly everything worked. Bill kept his hands tight at his side, making sure not to wipe his sweating brow or make any unnatural movements, all too aware of the eyes of his employees on him, as if ready for him to break due to the kids behind him getting increasingly rowdy as their boredom built.

Bill didn't care for what mere children thought of his business or job however. He had been through practically the same class over and over again and their pathetic opinions hardly had any bearing on him.

He has done this before.

Well, mostly. All those times before, he did not have that Pines kid, of course.

Bill mentally shook his head, becoming more exasperated as time ticked on. Really, what was it about _that_ child? Surely he should not be having this...problem anymore. Surely! He had been hard with himself, as he always was, to keep calm and collected in any and all situations, no matter what they may be.

It was his top quality. Well, one of the many he possessed.

Yet here he was, his dark cheeks tinged with a rosy dust of a blush surely, the sparks dancing about in his gut ready to catch alight.

Bill was more than grateful that his tours were as fast-paced and as no-nonsense as he made them to be. He had too much work to deal with this for long and it was, right now, too much work to really deal with the knowledge that a mere glance behind him would gift him the sight of that brunet.

Would Pines be bored like the rest of his peers? Would he be curious as to everything that was going on around him? Was he _right behind him trailing his every step…_

No. No, Bill refused to believe that. Surely he was still at the back of the group, chatting with his sister, most likely not paying any attention at all.

Surely. Bill was completely sure.

There was no need to check behind himself to make sure, no need to search out that blue and white cap with the dumb pine tree symbol on it to see if those mocha pools were glimmering back at him or hidden behind the brim. There was no need for him to be acting like this either.

Bill knew he was a strange, oftentimes unpredictable man and yet, this was the first and what better be the last time he felt confusion for his _own_ self.

Bill lead the class on, all too grateful when he was able to get one of his employees, whoever they were, to briefly direct the class as he drifted off to get some water from a nearby cooler. Bill braced himself against the top of the gallon, his large hand squeezing the plastic hard as he nearly crushed his styrofoam cup in his other hand. With a flick of his long fingers, he filled his small cup to the brim with cool water. He glugged it down quickly, the liquid tracing a frigid trail down his esophagus and into his broiling stomach. The water did nothing to calm the growing fire within him and Bill found himself getting another drink greedily. His eyes- both blue and gold- glittered with thinly veiled alarm and his shoulders tensed.

This could not be happening. He could not be losing control of the situation this quickly because of some stupid _teen._ He was Bill Cipher, CEO, one of the most powerful and wealthiest men in the world. America bowed at his feet and licked the toes of his fine dress shoes in the _hopes_ they could get a crumb of his self-worth.

 _He_ was the one on top. _He_ was the one to have the power. Not that _boy._ Not a fucking _teenager._

Bill dropped the pieces of his crushed styrofoam cup into the trash bin and running a hand through his curly blond hair, smoothing it out a little, whipped around on his heel silently and padded back to the group.

A few more waves of his hand lead the teens across the floor, this time next to the elevators. Bill didn't want to exactly thank God for anything, but sweet relief drenched him at the sight of the elevators.

Miss Feylie herded all her students together, pairing them into smaller groups to ride the elevator easier. With a watchful eye, she joined Bill's side, puffing herself up a little, widening her stance, and staring down the teens, as if they were varnets about to pull a fast one on her own self-imposing authority.

"I want to make it very clear that you are all high school students and I expect you to act like it. No running, jumping, roughhousing, or destructive behaviors in the elevator going up. Do you understand me?"

The students stared up at her in disdain.

Bill refrained from waving his hand in front of his nose, the swell of teenage rebellion and angst practically choking him.

"Yes, Miss Feylie…" A few of the teacher's students muttered disjointedly, not quite looking at her or one another.

Miss Feylie stamped her foot.

"Yes, Miss Feylie!" The students quickly barked in response.

Bill's nose scrunched up.

"Mister Cipher, are we going to do the same s-"

"I was thinking so, yes. Unless you do not want to?"

Miss Feylie ignored the fact that her sentence had been chopped clean in two, favoring instead to shake her head. "Oh no, no I was hoping we would do it the same as-!" She turned back to her groups of students.

"Everyone! We are going to do this in a very specific way, so please pay attention. Yes, Mister and Miss Pines this includes the two of you."

Bill's fists clenched at his sides as his eyes darted over to where the two teens were, paired in the same group, unsurprisingly enough. Their cheeks bloomed bright red and they both giggled nervously, eyes downcast in shame again.

Bill rocked back onto his heels, forcing his eyes away from the lanky boy with the too-long black eyelashes.

Miss Feylie shook her head before shooting Bill a watery, apologetic smile. She snapped her fingers together. "Okay!" She said, "I am going to be riding up with the first group to make sure everyone knows where we are once up top! Mister Cipher here will stay down here to make sure there are no stragglers. If I hear of _anything_ going wrong down here, I will personally talk to your parents one on one, got it?"

Another round of "Yes, Miss Feylie!" was barked out bitterly and Bill scratched his slacks with his sharp nails.

He had forgotten why he limited these sorts of things to only happening once a year. If he had been a student in Feylie's class, he would have longed snuck scorpions down her bra.

Miss Feylie directed the first group with her, marching them over to the elevator. Making sure everyone was inside, tucked away safely in the back, she waved a small goodbye to the rest of the students before backing away from the door.

Leaning into the small metal box, Bill produced a card from his suit pocket, swiping it and quickly punching the roof button. Stepping away from the box, Bill watched as the elevator snapped close and with a _ding,_ shot up.

As soon as Miss Feylie was no longer in his vicinity, Bill greedily relaxed, leaning up against the elevator and sighing heavily, rubbing his eyes. He glanced at the teens, who were staring at him with great interest. He shot one of his famous cheshire cat grins at them, his teeth blinding within his dark mouth.

"I say it every year but every year, I think it needs to be said. _Someone_ needs to dislodge the stick they have up their ass and calm down."

The teens, as they always did, looked completely and utterly shocked at what he said. Some gasped, as if scandalized, and covered their mouths with their hands. Others, however, laughed out loud at his snide remark, looking between themselves and visibly relaxing. The tightening coils of an awkward silence completely unwound and Bill smirked at the few teens already starting to inch towards him.

Children were all the same. Say one thing they liked, and they flocked to you en masse. They were like pigeons.

Bill snorted at his own thoughts and eyed the teens creeping closer to him.

"Have you known Miss Feylie long?"

So that was the first question aimed at him. What a pity. He had been hoping for something a little more creative than that but well, what hope did he have of something interesting happening?

"Longer than I wish," Bill answered.

"When did you start doing tours anyways?"

"Do you do tours for any other classes and grades?"

"What exactly does this company do again?"

Bill ignored the vein twitching his forehead and instead answered each and every question flung at him with a laugh and joke. Slowly, amused grins started to stretch across the soft faces of the children before him, which only grew wider as Bill loaded them up into the elevator one group at a time and as he answered more and more inane questions.

"Why are your eyes different colors?"

"How old are you?"

"Did you choose your last name or is it _really_ Cipher? 'Cause it sounds fake."

Bill huffed through his nose and cracked his neck.

Bill watched as the elevator came back down from the second to last group of snots to be delivered upwards. Refraining from rubbing his face in relief, Bill forced himself to smile softly as he turned back around to the last group.

As soon as he saw who was in the last group, his heart dropped to the bubbling pits of his stomach.

Only two students were left. The two twins from before.

Bill tightened his hands into fists and bit the inside of his cheek. Expelling a silent sigh, he motioned stiffly for the two to follow him as the elevator dinged open.

The boy fell into step behind his sister as they got into the small metal box. Bill peered from behind his blond curls, a few which had bounced from their perfect place on his head.

Bill didn't bother to fix them as he stepped in after the two kids. The door slid closed behind him and with a hit to the button which was a little harder than it should have been, the three were off.

Bill cracked his neck and held onto the little hope that the two siblings would just get themselves sucked into their own personal conversation over whatever fifteen-year-olds talk about and would leave him alone.

Of course, that could not happen and not even three seconds into the elevator ride, the girl's voice floated up to his ears.

"You're really young-looking for a boss guy!"

"Mabel!" The boy admonished in abject fright. Bill's lips quirked at the cracking in his small voice and turning around, he folded his hands together in front of his body tightly.

"It's fine," Bill dismissed with an easy smile. "I am quite young. I, unlike all the old boring people out there, actually understand how to use the magical device known as the internet and knows what they are doing."

The girl- Mabel?- giggled at his jab and shot her brother a look.

"That's kinda arrogant of you," The boy said in disdain.

Bill cocked an eyebrow. The boy had more spine than he had thought. Interesting.

"Oh, I have the right to be arrogant," Bill said, putting air quotes around the word _arrogant._ "I've done more in five years than other's have done in twenty." Bill couldn't stop the smirk from forming on his face.

What was with this- this _child_ and his snide remarks? His snide _voice_ that sent the most pleasurable shivers dancing up the column of his spine? That made the pit in his stomach catch alight and burn?

Bill swallowed the small growl building in his chest. What _was_ this?! He hadn't felt like this- hadn't lost his perfect control, hadn't allowed his perfect mask to crack so much since...since...well…

Bill didn't know.

Bill hadn't realized he had been rattling off odd answer after strange phenomenon until the elevator shuddered to a stop, his teeth clacking together as the sound of the doors opening sliced whatever sentence he had been about to say in half. An automatic, beaming smile plastered itself across Bill's face as he stepped out of the heated and sticky elevator and onto the roof of his building.

Bill was unable to block out the small "It's chilly up here!" from the boy behind him and Bill resisted the urge to spin around and do- do-

Bill shook away the image of prickling gooseflesh on those thin, pasty arms and instead cut through the flock of children only being held together by Miss Feylie's will to join said teacher's side.

Bill wasn't even completely sure what he was droning on about concerning the building they were on as he watched the class disperse to admire the gorgeous view of the city crawling by down below. His eyes easily caught the sight of the brunet boy from before. He was holding his hat down to keep the mischievous wind from stealing it and, yet again, stood with his sister as he stared out at the smaller buildings curling out below- streets winding too and fro in on themselves and cars and people screeching by without heart nor soul.

The boy's soft face was stretched into a grin of awe as his glowing, copper eyes searched the world far, far below. He and Mabel whispered between themselves, pointing out different buildings and things to one another and sharing secret giggles between them.

Bill's eyes stayed on Dipper's round, plump lips. They were so, _so_ soft. He was sure of it. He could almost feel them against his own, sliding across as a soft noise of pleasure escaped him as he-

Bill shook his head and finished his last, droning speech he knew no one was listening to. Bill nodded to Miss Feylie, reaching out to grip the wire that stretched across the circumference of the roof.

Bill shook his head. It had taken all but seven…" _suicides"_ for the city to step in and demand him to put up a wire fence if he were to leave the roof accessible.

How utterly boring.

Bill let go of the wiring and, only allowing a few more minutes to pass, let Miss Feylie round up the students again. Bill's eyes slid across the boy and Bill had to force a small growl of frustration down when he disappeared with the first group along with Miss Feylie.

Another round of questions later and with more self-control Bill had thought himself capable of, the CEO found himself back in the foyer of the front of his building just as before. He stepped out of the elevator with the last group of degenerates he had to sit through for the last time till next year, blinking slowly as he hunted for the boy utilizing the corner of his eye.

Bill found himself standing before Miss Feylie and her batch of ragamuffins just as before, this time all of them talking about the tour more than whatever conversations had bled from their bus trip from before.

"I just want to thank you again, Mister Cipher, for the wonderful opportunity you give our kids every year here."

Bill could not fight the urge to roll his eyes. This speech again?

"It's really no problem. Our children are our future, after all and if I could do anything to help them grow and learn, even if it's just a simple tour, I don't mind at all."

Bill glanced at the reporter who was still lurking in the corner. His lips twitched and curled. How unimportant she must be. Still, with a fat red smile on her painted face, she seemed pleased with herself and him as well.

Miss Feylie clapped her hands together, beaming at him brightly. "You are truly a man to look up to. Humble and smart are two traits that no longer seem to go hand in hand with one another."

Bill could barely fight off the urge to burst into unstoppable laughter.

"Thank you," Bill said instead.

Miss Feylie nodded once at him and turned back to her class. "Class, I want you all to thank Mister Bill Cipher for his generosity for us to come here and not only visit his building, but also give us a tour personally."

The class rang with a large "thank you!" and Bill allowed a smooth smile to cross his face. He stared at the beautiful boy again, next to his sister Mabel, standing near the front this time rather than the back.

"Oh, no need to thank me. It's my pleasure," Bill practically purred. Bill's grin only widened when two copper eyes rose to meet his, falling just as soon as they made contact.

Bill's stomach boiled in heat and more fire trailed under his skin.

With one last wave, Bill bid goodbye to the class. However, as he was turning around, he heard a familiar voice pipe from the droll of the other children.

"Mister Cipher!"

Bill turned around, his cheeks flushing lightly as Mabel bounced in front of him, her brother in tow by the sleeve of his shirt. His cheeks were a delectable rosy pink.

Bill wanted to bite those cheeks. All _four_ of them.

"Ah, it's you!" Bill chuckled.

Mabel grinned. "It is me! Me and my dumb brother here-"

"Hey!"

"Quiet Dipper! We just wanted to thank you ourselves. So...thank you!"

Bill's grin split his entire face in two and his eyes shone brightly. "Oh, the pleasure was all mine, Misses and Mister Pines. Really."

Mabel giggled. "Glad to hear that. Anyways, we gotta skedaddle! See you later!" Without another word in, the girl was off, dragging Dipper behind her, making him stumble and fall with nearly every step.

"Mabel," Dipper murmured to his sister, glancing back at Bill. He didn't seem to be able to hear them.

"Yeah?"

"He knew our names."

"So?"

"We never told him who we were."

~~0~~0~~0~~

Bill's smile never softened as he watched the two disappear along with the rest of their class.

Dipper.

Dipper Pines.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp I hope you guys liked this? Idk I don't like how I characterized Bill in this but oh well.  
> And before anyone asks, no this will not be made into a longer fic. I do have an idea for an indirect sequel, but I have too much on my plate rn to really give it much thought. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading! Kudos and comment please!


End file.
